1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a record medium, and particularly relates to a record medium that can keep secret information recorded therein and to a record medium that stores therein a data read/write program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical disk is commonly used as a record medium for use with a personal computer because of its large storage capacity and portability. A system called ISO9660 is generally used as a file system in the optical disk.
FIG. 1 is a diagram for the purpose of describing an ISO9669 file system. A session of the file system includes three domains, which are a lead-in, a program area and a lead-out. The program area is comprised of logical blocks, and volume management information is recorded in the location of a logical block number (LBN) 16. By reading the recorded volume management information from LBN 16, a recorded file is retrieved or a new file is stored.
However, the ISO9660 file system is not provided with any measure for secrecy protection to protect the stored data, and the data can be read out freely.